Enchanted
by swiftyniftykitty13
Summary: Alex broke up with Mason after he said he loved Juliet in Transylvania. Will she take him back, and how far will he go to get her back?


Enchanted

Chapter 1, ALEX'S POV

I couldn't believe Mason. We had just started dating a few weeks ago, then we go to Transylvania and he is saying he still loves Juliet after 300 years? I dig my spoon into my tub of ice cream, shoving the Rocky Road into my mouth. I chuck the empty tub across the room, along with the others. There's a soft knock on my door.

" Mija? Can I come in?" I hear my mother say. I wrap myself in a blanket and consider holding a grudge to open the door. But I do it anyway. Mom sees my condition immediately.

" Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry about Mason."

" You don't get it. I was in love with him. Then I learned he doesn't even feel the same way."

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes again. The sadness mixed with anger went from the tip of my toes to my head.

" Look, honey, I know you thought Mason was this great guy, and you thought he felt the same way and he doesn't, but I think it's time to move on." Mom advises me.

I think about it for a moment, then Mom leaves knowing I need some time alone. I get up and grab my phone off the top of my mini fridge, and make a playlist of songs then plug it in to the dock.

Love songs of happy and sad start playing. One song in particular, however, " Enchanted " by Taylor Swift I loved. One part especially in the bridge hit me. Hard.

The song says, " Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you. "

Then a tapping on my window made me turn my head. I looked up and it was Mason.

* * *

I went to open the window and let Mason in. " What are you doing here? " I asked calmly, crossing my arms.

" I came here to tell you I'm sorry, Alex. Werewolves are very loyal, I would never really do something like that. It was an impulse from seeing Juliet. I'm so sorry, Alex. " He looked me in the eye while saying it, never looking away.

I step towards him, sighing, and said, " I'm sorry too. I should've let you explain. I acted too fast and got mad. Take me back? " I hold out my arms, him taking them willingly. He wraps me in his embrace, kissing the top of my head.

" Apology accepted. " We say in unison.

* * *

We finally broke away from our hug when Mason pulled a small silk navy blue box from his jacket pocket. He opened it and inside I saw a ring. I gasped.

" Mason, it's - " He cut me off. " Don't jump to conclusions, darling. This is a promise ring. Look on the inside. " He smiles.

I take the ring from the box and look at the engraving on the inside. " I promise to love you, Alex, forever and always till the day I die. "

" Mason, I don't know what to say! I love you too." I press my lips against his, his hands going to the small of my back, pulling me to him. My hands find his hair, like they always do. After a minute, we both pull away, forehead against forehead, breathless.

He helps me put the ring on the fourth finger of my left hand.

" It fits. " Mason says.

I laugh and playfully slap his arm.

" I love you. " I whisper in his ear.

" I love you more. " He whispers back.

I look him in the eye, smile, shake my head, and say, " Not possible."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After that, perfection was an understatement. We moved out, into our own apartment, got married, and I got pregnant. We were blessed with Isabella Christine and James Matthew Greyback. We were at a great spot in our lives. Mason never was in love with someone else, nor did he have someone waiting on him.

I promise you, Alex to love you forever and always, till the day I die.

How I came up with the names:

Isabella: One of my favorite girl names.

Christine: My middle name.

James: Loved it after I saw Harry Potter, and thought it would go well with Greyback.

Matthew: Went to a boy names website and this was the first one I saw.

Greyback: OBVIOUS! Watch WOWP! 3 3 3

Inspiration for fic: Been reading a law- hot of Wizards fanfictions, and Wizards vs. Werewolves was always my favorite episode. And I woke up at 4 am with this idea. Ha!


End file.
